Kokatsu Gami
'Approval:' THE APPROVAL 'Appearance' Kokatsu is a tall and slim boy, with pale skin, he's most prominent features are his sky blue hair and a sky blue tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. He usually is seen in dark clothes, with his attire consisting of a dark blue shirt under a hooded black coat. He wears no expression in particular, but enjoys flashing a smile when he can. One particular thing about Kokatsu is the air of mystery that surrounds him. 'Personality' Kokatsu is a kind, calm and lighthearted person who cares deeply for his friends. He's always cheerful and optimistic, he often shows is comedic side, usually when around his friends. In battle, he shows a rather intelligent facade that he doesn't show usually. *'Appearance Theme' *'Getting Ready Theme' *'Easy Battle Theme' *'Hard Battle Theme' ' Render jellal.png|Kokatsu Smirk Jellal X791 Avatar.jpg|Kokatsu Right Eye when using Shintenshin ' 'Stats' Strength: 2 ' '''Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Kujaku Myōhō Genin: Shintenshin Chunin: Seishin Hosuto Jonin: Kuchiyose S-Rank: Sennin Mōdo Kage Rank: Keshin 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 'Kujaku Myōhō' *'Iron Sand Arms' - The user is able to create powerful arms made of chakra infused sand starting with two arms that are able to attack, block incoming attacks, and or use jutsu known by the user. (10 CP/5 CP per round, per level.) (follows Multi-attacks rules) *'Iron Sand Spear' - The user forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets. (20 CP) 'Shintenshin' *'Shintenshin no Jutsu' - Kokatsu uses this ninjutsu to send his mind to a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. This causes the target to have a great imbalance in there though process making it a lot harder for them to do things. **Cost: 10 CP **Debuff: -5 CC 'Equipment' Weapons *(1) Weighted Chain *(3) Two Smoke Bombs Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Week: 0/12' *'Reset Day: ---' Ryo *'Ryo Earned: 0' *'Ryo Left: 0' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story 'Gami Clan' The Gami Clan was established shortly after Orochimaru's death, by the founder Kiisu Gami. He came across an abandoned lab full of experiments. He delved into it, collecting notes, gathering knowledge and he brought this back to Konoha. He kept the information secret from those that didn't share his beliefs, knowing that the experiments were forbidden and against the Ninja-code. He set up a secret laboratory, where the Gami Clan was founded. They are a group of individuals that work together, while some are related not all are. They believe in Kiisu Gami's ideals of self-perfection through modifcation. Most are attracted to Kiisu's wisdom and charm, along with the promise of power. All members keep the membership hidden, as the Gami Clans key to survival is its ability to stay swathed in the shadows and yet in the open at the same time. The clan operates medical centers scattered throughout the ninja world. The leader, Kiisu Gami, fought with Shinkiro for control of the clan and determining the clan's future. Shinkiro won, giving him the right to lead the clan. 'Pre-Genin' Kokatsu was born in the midst of the Gami Clan, his mother died at childbirth, when he reached the age of two years old, his father died in an experiment that was being conducted by the Clan. He was then raise by the clan members, until the age of eight, that's when he left the Gami Lab in the Land of Sound, he then discovered his unique abilities, apparently his mother and his father had subjected to some transformations to grow stronger, and some of these powers were passed on to Kokatsu. When he left the Lab, he roamed around the countries, when he was passing by the Land of Wind, a group of bandits tried to rob him, but he manager to kill them with ease, some Gami Clan members saw is battle performance and saw his huge potential, so they persuaded him in staying in their Sunagakure Lab, they said he could grow even stronger. Kokatsu is now staying at the Sunagakure Gami Lab, this Lab is hidden inside the village, there he made his home for now, he lives and trains there, he became a Sunagakure Genin aswell. Using the researchs done by his father, he increased his powers using Iron Sand. He seeks power and he will try to complete his father researchs. Only time will tell what he has planned. To cover his allegiance to the Gami Clan, he goes by Kokatsu. Category:Otogakure Category:Character